1. Field
Packaging for microelectronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Microelectronic packaging technology, including methods to mechanically and electrically attach a silicon die (e.g., a microprocessor) to a substrate or other carrier continues to be refined and improved. Bumpless Build-Up Layer (BBUL) packaging technology is one approach to a packaging architecture. Among its advantages, BBUL packaging technology eliminates the need for assembly, eliminates prior solder ball interconnections (e.g., flip-chip interconnections), reduces stress on low-k interlayer dielectric of dies due to die-to-substrate coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE mismatch), and reduces package inductance through elimination of core and flip-chip interconnect for improved input/output (I/O) and power delivery performance.